My Own Romance
by cutevampkitten03
Summary: Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia move to a new town. They befriend the school's queen bee, Iru and her best friends Kusukusu and Temari, they also meet the goody-two-shoes, Eru and her best friend Pepe, and of course, fall in love with the unpredictable boys.
1. Chapter 1

**My Own Romance**

**SUMMARY: **Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia move to a new town. They befriend the school's queen bee, Iru and her best friends Kusukusu and Temari, they also meet the goody-two-shoes, Eru, and of course, fall in love with the unpredictable boys.

**AUTHOR: **hi guys, another story I know, I just needed to write this because I would forget If I didn't, I hope you all enjoy this

~~~XOXO~~~

**Ran's POV**

Aw man it's already Monday!

I can't believe my sisters and I will start in a new school, yay!

I changed into my running outfit (AN/ pic in profile) and skipped downstairs. I took a water bottle, grabbed my keys and phone and left.

I started jogging around the now familiar neighborhood and into the isolated street, it was only five am , kind of early but good for exercising. I ran into a park and stopped, from a little far away I could see a man… stretching…?

He seemed to notice me and jogged towards me.

"Good morning!" he said cheerfully.

Now that I can see him up-close, it is way better. He seems young, maybe he's still in high school! He has green, spiky hair and brown eyes; tan, muscled skin and he's tall. He was also wearing a sports outfit which meant he was exercising.

"Good morning!" I replied just as cheerfully.

"Hi, my name's Souma Daichi, I have never seen you around… you new?" he asked

"Yeah, my family and I just moved a few blocks away from here… oh and my name is Hinamori Ran." I smiled at the hottie.

"Oh you guys are the new ones at the old Morgs' house, nice to meet 'ya Ran!" he stuck out his right hand and I shook it.

"Right back at 'ya!" I grinned.

We jogged together for a little while then we parted ways to get ready for school, I know he's sixteen and he's a junior in some nearby high school, darn it I forgot to ask the name of the school.

I got inside my house, locked the door and went upstairs to take a shower. After taking a long, cold shower I glided… er… jumped downstairs in just my towel, to eat breakfast with my sisters and mother.

"'morning girls." Mom greeted.

Mom was already in her office-looking-outfit, she had pink hair like mine and we were the same height.

"Good morning mama ~desu." Su, one of the twins, which were the youngest, greeted back.

"'Morning mawh-ther." Miki, my older sister yawned as she walked inside the kitchen, of course Miki is always last.

"Good morning mama." Dia, the other twin, smiled towards mom.

"Morning ma." I grinned.

After mom left in a hurry to get to her clothes designing company building, and we all ate the fantastic omelets Su made, we all went upstairs to our rooms to get ready for our first day at Seiyo H.S. Academy.

We all had the same uniforms but accustomed to our own likings. (AN/ uniforms on profile)

Miki wore a (uniform-matching) hat that looked French, she wore ankle white boots with one-inch high heels and her bag was blue.

I had my hair in a sideways pony tail, and I was wearing white converse with ankle socks; my bag was brown with pink pins and stuff.

Su and Dia wore the uniform with no special additions; they both had their hair up in two pig tail and wore knee high cream socks and Mary Janes.

We all walked to the school side-by-side.

Miki was going to continue her senior year, I was going for my sophomore and the twins were in their freshman.

They both turned 14 a month ago, I turn 15 in a month, and Miki turns 18 in six months.

"We all have lunch together so just stick by me… got it?" Miki asked eyeing Su and me.

We nodded and walked to our first classes.

~~~XOXO~~~

Super short, I know, and also in Ran's Pov.

This story doesn't have main characters, I just thought I'd start with Ran, and if you guys want someone's pov in specific for next chapter just tell me. If not then I'll be doing it by Yoru's pov.

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

**My Own Romance**

**Made2352:**_**well, here it is, sorry for the long wait. I guess to find that out you'll just have to read.**_

**Riko-1999:**_**I can't spoil it, so who knows? I'll take that as a good thing.**_

**Violet woodwind:**_** thank you! Um, I can't say anything or I'll spoil it, but you'll see. Here's the update, sorry for the long wait.**_

**SandraStar66:**_** you think so? Here's the update.**_

* * *

_**~~~XOXO~~~**_

Man, he's awfully late. Please god, make him hurry, I need to go see the nerd so I can pick up my math and science homework.

"I'm here!" yelled Daichi as he sprinted towards me. I moved to the side a little and he tripped.

"Late, again, what the hell were you doing today?" I asked as he stood up and tried to dust off his uniform as much as he could.

"Well, I went for a run this morning, as usual, but then I met this beautiful girl, dude, I swear, I think I might be in love with her, and plus-" I cut him off, annoyed by his blabber, "doesn't matter, now tell me, are your parents still going to leave for the weekend? Because you know we have a party to plan." He and I grinned at each other.

"Yes, I'm sure, I told you before didn't I?" we were still grinning.

"Well, I'm off to pick up my homework, I'll see you around." We high-fived as I passed him.

I walked into the library and went to the table in which some kid with an acne-full face and big ugly glasses. He quickly handed me my math notebook and a typed report. I handed him the money and left the horrible place right after doing so.

I made my way to my first period class and sat down in my assigned desk, people were still filling the classroom. By the time the bell rung, everybody was already in their seats and looking to the front where our teacher stood, a hot chick next to him.

"Class, this is Hinamori Miki, our new student," and also my next target, I added mentally, "please take a seat next to mizuki-san, mizuki-san please raise your hand." A girl I don't know raised her hand. The hot new chick walked to the empty seat next to the ugly girl and quietly sat down.

I was so lost in thought, making my new plan so I could get the girl, that didn't notice a certain cousin of mine seating down next to me.

"Hm, Yoru, what is your welcome plan for the newbie?" she whispered in my ear.

"Why do you ask Iru?" I turned to look at her with my trademark smirk across my lips.

"Yeah, if I were you I wouldn't smirk while asking that," she grinned, "nobody would believe that face." I gave her a lazy smile.

The teacher had to go to the main office; as soon as the door closed everyone started talking amongst themselves. I turned my body so I was facing my dear cousin, the bitch looked good today.

"Oh, she's looking at you~!" She fussed; I rolled my eyes but then grinned.

"Well, let's give her a good show then. " Iru smirked and then took hold of the back of my head, after that I closed my eyes and she started kissing, licking, and sucking my neck.

I know what you are probably thinking right about now, it might go along the lines of, 'ew, gross, they're cousins!', and yeah, as I said before, we are cousins, but that doesn't necessarily mean that we haven't done things before, if you know what I mean.

Iru bit my neck, a signed that she was done with the naughtiness, and then slowly stood up, letting my eyes see two of their favorite playmates. I looked at her face and noticed her lipstick was lighter now, it wasn't smeared though.

"Let me see a mirror of yours." She obeyed and handed me one of her mirrors, as I checked my neck, which was full of kiss marks and had a few hickeys, I also noticed a pair of big dark blue pupils watching me bewildered. Miki noticed me staring at her amused through the mirror and gave me a weird look before turning to look at the girl seating next to her whose name I already forgot.

**~~~XOXO~~~**

After all my morning classes, I was exhausted by the time lunch rolled around, freshman had lunch already, they had the first one, then it was the sophomores and juniors together, now it is finally time for the seniors, us.

Turns out, Miki was in only my first and third period classes, history and homeroom.

By the time Iru got to my table all my other friends were there, not that there were much. It was always just Iru, her twin Eru, Kiseki, and me. We are what the other students consider 'popular', oh and the twins are so not alike, Kiseki is just our other cousin, he's fun to hang out with at times.

Iru has shoulder length dark navy blue straight hair, red eyes, and she has one of the most fuckable bodies in school. Eru has blonde long straight hair, it curls up slightly at her waist, where it ends, *red eyes like her sister, and a doable body, she's still a virgin though, she says she'll lose it when she gets married, married my ass.

"Eru, new girl, entrance." I whispered into the school's queen bee's ear.

She stood up after having just sat down and then made her way over to the hot chic. I watched them interact for a while before Iru turned to face me, winked, and started to walk over to my table.

"Who was that you were just talking to?" Kiseki asked, confused as hell.

"Just Yoru's new target." We looked at each other and smirked. "Poor girl." Eru shook her head jokingly, I know it was a joke because a smile was plastered on her face.

Iru sat down, leaving a seat in between us empty.

"So, what exactly did you say to her, and what did she say?" I asked Iru as I got comfortable in my seat.

"Well, to sum it up I invited her to our table, I explained to her who we were, she seemed unfazed at first but after I told her that her life would be hell if she refused she thought about it, she then said that she'd come to our table after getting something to eat or drink and tell us a little about herself, us about ourselves." See? That's why I trust Iru so much.

Just as Iru finished Miki appeared at our table, she seemed to have not heard anything.

"M, please seat down here next to me!" Iru exclaimed pointing to the empty seat between her and me. M? Alright.

"Thanks Hoshina, I mean, Iru." Hm, not comfortable with first names? Well, girl, you better learn to say mine fast because when I'm- here I go with my dirty thoughts…

"Hi, I'm Eru, Iru's twin." Eru smiled kindly at Miki and then I think that when she looked at me she grinned, well well, look who's in her way to the dark side.

"I'm Kiseki." After that he went back to eating his sandwich. Talk about rude.

"I'm Yoru, a pleasure." I took her wrist and kissed her hand in a gentle manner, I also gave her one of my famous rare smiles.

"Miki." She whispered.

After the little greeting, I ate my food, threw it away, and left the cafeteria. Iru knows she's in charge of finishing the get-to-know-her thing and then report what she knows to me.

* * *

**~~~XOXO~~~**

**Hey, guys, has been a while huh? Again, sorry for any mistakes, and please review.**

***I couldn't find out what color Eru's eyes are so I used Iru's.**


	3. Chapter 3

**My Own Romance**

Yoru and Daichi met after school in front of the GYM, they had been called by their basketball coach to warn them about their next game and who they were against, of course it was only to the two of them for now, they were the co-captains after all.

As soon as they entered the GYM they were greeted by an interesting sight, the cheerleading coach was watching the girl that Daichi had seen that morning before school do some stunts, his best guess was that she wanted to do cheerleading, and Yoru noticed right away the girl with blue hair at the bleachers; she had what looked like a sketch pad on her lap and her fragile looking fingers drew wonders across the paper, her focus was surprising, she seemed to only be able to see what she was drawing and nothing else.

Su and Dia were next to Miki, waiting for Ran to finish; they were occupied just playing video games in their DSs. Yoru and Daichi walked up to the coach who as soon as she noticed both boys she told Ran to stop. Ran did as told and went to stand next to coach, that's when she was finally aware of the boys; to say she was shocked was an understatement, to see the boy from the morning run was as unexpected as the rare times that Miki ate together a family dinner.

"Daichi, Yoru, you should stay here, I'm sure coach won't take long; now Ran, you've impressed me, tomorrow after school there's practice, I'll ask Iru and her friends to give you the uniform and make sure you catch up by next week yes?" Ran nodded, finding it hard to not look at Daichi, who she was completely sure was staring at her which made a shiver run up her back.

Ran made sure to listen to every word that coach said before hurrying up to her sisters' side and getting them to leave with her quickly, way she did that she had no idea, but she also had no idea why her heart beat increased as soon as she saw the guy.

When they made it home Miki went straight up to her room as usual, the twins stayed down at the kitchen to help their mother with dinner, but Ran did the unexpected, she excused herself from home and ran to the park where she had first met him; and to her surprise, he was there.

* * *

"so how was your day girls?" Dia and Su looked at their mom, their eyes sparkling with excitement; the first to answer was Su.

"In sister's and I's class there was this really smart guy who gave us a tour and he and his friends hung out with us during lunch when we found out that we didn't have lunch with neither Ran nor Miki." Dia nodded in agreement at what her sister said.

"What was his name?" Their mom asked as she placed the needed things on the table and the three of them sat down to eat rice noodles soup.

"Musashi." Dia answered, eating slowly.

"Hm, alright; What's going on with Ran though? She left as soon as she got here."

"Oh, we don't know, she was really quiet during the walk here." Their mom then kept listening to the twins as they talked about their day, explaining every detail.

* * *

"Eru, where's my blow drier!?" Iru barged inside her twin's room furious.

"I don't know, I didn't touch it, ask one of the maids." Eru answered as she went back to her homework.

Iru walked out of her sister's room and slammed her door, she went to the living room knowing she'd see the maid there but found none other than Yoru, her cousin.

"What are you doing here neko?" she asked, still mad and using her nickname for Yoru.

"Aw, you're not glad I visited? How mean!" Yoru feigned hurt; Iru rolled her eyes and tightened her towel.

"Seriously, what do you want?" Iru asked.

"I've got a favor," Iru nodded her head as she heard those words again, Yoru took this as a 'sure', "So Miki's friend or sister or whatever, she's a sophomore and she's made it into cheerleading today, treat her nicely and brag about me so that she doesn't shut her mouth to Miki." Iru nodded, "that's it?" she asked, "I've got something to find." Yoru shook his head and left quickly, chuckling at his cousin's behavior.

On his way to his house Yoru called his other best friend, "Hello?" the person at the end of the other line answered, "Rhythm, my man, it's Yoru, I've got some exciting news to give you, I'm on my way to the airport to pick you up."


	4. Chapter 4

**My Own Romance**

Yoru arrived home and after changing he made his way to the airport, he didn't wait more than 20 minutes before the person he waited for arrived.

The guy had long dark purple straight hair, and though as I just mentioned, it's long, it really did look cool on him. Is eyes matched his hair in color tough they stood out more because of his abnormally pale skin.

"Yo." Rhythm greeted me, we did the manly hug and then we were out of the airport. We took a taxi to his house and I told him about the four new girls and my plans for Miki.

Rhythm sighed, "And who after her? Huh? Eru?" He teased; it was always fun having him around, Rhythm was one of my closest friends and out of our group we were the only guys that changed girls as if they were video games; play them while you enjoy it then stop when it isn't much fun anymore.

"Eh, I'll see." I replied to him. We got off the taxi and he paid the driver, I then helped him with his luggage to the front gate of his house. They rang the doorbell and waited, "So, Have you guys made any progress with Eru?" Rhythm asked me.

"Yeah, she seems a bit less nice nowadays." I said.

Suddenly the big gate opened and out came Rhythm's little sister, Temari. Temari looked like Rhythm except that her hair and eyes were a calmer and lighter shade of purple, Temari looked the guys over than turned her head a little to look behind her, "It's nobody important." She said and out came a girl I had never seen before.

"Who are they?" the girl asked; she had blonde straight hair that reached her waist, her eyes were what I must say is a pretty shade, honey yellowish, she seemed younger than me in my opinion, her clothes didn't help me make inferences because like Temari, she wore a baggy T-shirt and jeans.

"My brother and his friend, as I said, nobody important Kusukusu." Temari replied, eyeing Rhythm and me negatively.

"Well, hello to you too sister, I appreciate the warm welcome." Rhythm said sarcastically.

"Yeah whatever, just get in." Temari said.

We followed the two girls inside and walked through the small passage through the garden, after a little walking we got to the front door and entered the big house.

The girls were about to leave but first I asked, "How come I've never seen your friend before? Does she go to our school?"

"Yes, she's been going for a week now," Temari sweat dropped, "But that would be all you have to know about Kusukusu." She said and grabbed her friend by the arm then dragged her past the halls to what I can guess would be her room.

"Your sister hates me, doesn't she?" I asked Nagihiko as he guided me to his room.

"Eh, she hates most of my friends." He replied.

We put his stuff away then went out to is backyard to play basketball, his mom was not going to be home before dinner –which I had been invited to stay for-, his dad was away in a work trip, and his nana was in the kitchen.

* * *

XXX

"That's your brother?" Kusukusu asked, "You said he was ugly…" she pointed out.

"Maybe I was exaggerating; I call him ugly out of habit." Temari said, "But it doesn't matter, he's probably complaining about me to Yoru and now that he met you start saying things about ow younger girls are troubling and blah blah blah, ugh."

Kusukusu nodded.

* * *

XXX

"So you're trying for cheerleading now?" Daichi asked Ran as he made his swing go slowly.

"Yeah, I've always liked those kind of things, why?" Ran asked, looking at him as she too moved slowly.

"Just asking, you did really good today." He said, smiling at her.

"Thank you, I just hope I can get along with the other cheerleaders." She said, sounding nervous.

'_Iru will probably treat you nice for Ikuto.' _Daichi thought though he crossed that out and instead said, "I'm sure you will."


End file.
